1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge, especially to a sliding hinge that is mounted in a portable device so an upper casing of the portable device slides relative to a lower casing of the portable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Due to the progression of technology, portable personal electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like, have more and more new functions and slimmer and lighter appearances. In order to have a simplified volume for the convenience of carriage and storage, the portable device comprises a base having a keypad and a cover having a screen, and the base and the cover of the portable device may flip, swivel or slide relative to each other.
A conventional slider device mostly has a resilient positioning assembly, like a torque spring, having two ends connected respectively to the base and the cover. When the cover slides relative to the base, the resilient positioning assembly pulls to hold the cover close or open relative to the base. The conventional slider device may not capable of being used for thousands of times. Therefore, designing a new sliding hinge for the slider device to provide a new style slider device is a necessity.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding hinge and a portable device with the sliding hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.